


Can You Read The Signs?

by exoticdunce



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Prohibition AU, alcohol smuggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticdunce/pseuds/exoticdunce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray believed his life was normal, aside from being a newcomer and an immigrant, even though he smuggled alcohol into the speakeasy, hidden in a floral shop by a loyal ally, Lindsay Tuggey. He faces conflict from the police forces and makes a bold decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ray walked along the greenery next to the road. He’d woken up only a few minutes ago and was still quite groggy. The early morning sun shone down on the pavement and brightened up the world. Texas was a nice state and Austin was a nice city. It was industrialized and quite a booming city. You had anyone, or thing, you could think of. The town had a newspaper that produced every Sunday, and whenever an important even happened. They had a factory and several small businesses, like the markets and fabric stores, if you could afford that stuff. They had shopping areas and everything. And they had three speakeasies. Ray walked into the floral shop and greeted Lindsay Tuggey, the owner.

“Hello, Misses Tuggey.” Ray piped quietly.

“Ray, I have told you a million times, call me Lindsay.” She piped back at him and set a vase to the side of her workbench. “You know, the police force is getting more active. Starting to attack immigrants out of spite, I heard. Those greedy, grubby men are nothing, but a lot of assholes, you know?”

Ray nodded and went into the back of the shop. He opened a refrigerator and stepped through. He tipped his hat to the Hunters. The illegal group of smugglers he found himself a part of. And they had all the important roles played out.

They had Geoffrey, the boss. He made arrangements and deals for smuggling the booze around. Geoff was grand at keeping secrets and he had people that would take care of it if anything got out. Then there was Jack, the brains. Jack could figure out just about anything, when he put his mind to it. It was like everything was just this big game to Jack. Next up, they had Michael. Michael was the bronze, the fighter of the group. He could take out a guy twice his size in at least three punches, or so Ray had heard. Then there was Ryan, who stayed faithful, mostly, and made dates and planned stuff out for the speakeasy itself. Finally, they had Gavin. Gavin was a good-looking guy, but he as foreign, like Ray, and could persuade just about anyone, with the help of Geoff, of course.

Lastly, they had Ray. Ray was sneaky and agile. So was Gavin, but Ray was the lightest on his feet and the fastest runner. But no one person was more important than the next. They had allies of course. Griffon Ramsey, who helped in the floral shop and ran an Arts shop on the other side of town part-time, was Geoff’s wife and visited the speakeasy commonly. Most of the wives of the Hunters didn’t exactly approve of the business they’re husbands had taken. Lindsay was the one who kept their secret best. She hid the speakeasy and managed to run the cops off the Hunters’ tails all of the time. They could never thank Lindsay enough.

Smuggling booze had it pros and its cons altogether. Some pros were that alcohol was available almost anytime they wanted it. Ray didn’t drink, but he liked watching everyone have a good time. Michael and Gavin would fall all over each other and just have a grand ol’ time. Geoff and Griffon handled their alcohol extremely well and took care of Michael and Gavin as if they were their own. They had a daughter, but they didn’t want her involved in the art of smuggling alcohol, so Millie stayed with her aunt mostly.

Most of the cons were that the police, the Roosters as the Hunters called them, could catch them at any time and they’d all probably be hung or shot. The police force was brutal. The sheriff was Michael Burns, otherwise known as Burnie. He had two deputies. Joel Heyman and Matt Hullum, they were just as brutal as he was. They’d all probably attack an immigrant in a minute.

Ray stayed in the speakeasy for hours, planning a secret meeting with the normal cast that showed up to the parties. They all talked and joked and laughed, but once it hit sundown, six o’ clock central timing, they all departed individually from the shop and left for home, agreeing to meet back up tomorrow and prepare for an upcoming deal they had planned.Ray walked along the greenery next to the road. He’d woken up only a few minutes ago and was still quite groggy. The early morning sun shone down on the pavement and brightened up the world. Texas was a nice state and Austin was a nice city. It was industrialized and quite a booming city. You had anyone, or thing, you could think of. The town had a newspaper that produced every Sunday, and whenever an important even happened. They had a factory and several small businesses, like the markets and fabric stores, if you could afford that stuff. They had shopping areas and everything. And they had three speakeasies. Ray walked into the floral shop and greeted Lindsay Tuggey, the owner.

“Hello, Misses Tuggey.” Ray piped quietly.

“Ray, I have told you a million times, call me Lindsay.” She piped back at him and set a vase to the side of her workbench. “You know, the police force is getting more active. Starting to attack immigrants out of spite, I heard. Those greedy, grubby men are nothing, but a lot of assholes, you know?”

Ray nodded and went into the back of the shop. He opened a refrigerator and stepped through. He tipped his hat to the Hunters. The illegal group of smugglers he found himself a part of. And they had all the important roles played out.

They had Geoffrey, the boss. He made arrangements and deals for smuggling the booze around. Geoff was grand at keeping secrets and he had people that would take care of it if anything got out. Then there was Jack, the brains. Jack could figure out just about anything, when he put his mind to it. It was like everything was just this big game to Jack. Next up, they had Michael. Michael was the bronze, the fighter of the group. He could take out a guy twice his size in at least three punches, or so Ray had heard. Then there was Ryan, who stayed faithful, mostly, and made dates and planned stuff out for the speakeasy itself. Finally, they had Gavin. Gavin was a good-looking guy, but he as foreign, like Ray, and could persuade just about anyone, with the help of Geoff, of course.

Lastly, they had Ray. Ray was sneaky and agile. So was Gavin, but Ray was the lightest on his feet and the fastest runner. But no one person was more important than the next. They had allies of course. Griffon Ramsey, who helped in the floral shop and ran an Arts shop on the other side of town part-time, was Geoff’s wife and visited the speakeasy commonly. Most of the wives of the Hunters didn’t exactly approve of the business they’re husbands had taken. Lindsay was the one who kept their secret best. She hid the speakeasy and managed to run the cops off the Hunters’ tails all of the time. They could never thank Lindsay enough.

Smuggling booze had it pros and its cons altogether. Some pros were that alcohol was available almost anytime they wanted it. Ray didn’t drink, but he liked watching everyone have a good time. Michael and Gavin would fall all over each other and just have a grand ol’ time. Geoff and Griffon handled their alcohol extremely well and took care of Michael and Gavin as if they were their own. They had a daughter, but they didn’t want her involved in the art of smuggling alcohol, so Millie stayed with her aunt mostly.

Most of the cons were that the police, the Roosters as the Hunters called them, could catch them at any time and they’d all probably be hung or shot. The police force was brutal. The sheriff was Michael Burns, otherwise known as Burnie. He had two deputies. Joel Heyman and Matt Hullum, they were just as brutal as he was. They’d all probably attack an immigrant in a minute.

Ray stayed in the speakeasy for hours, planning a secret meeting with the normal cast that showed up to the parties. They all talked and joked and laughed, but once it hit sundown, six o’ clock central timing, they all departed individually from the shop and left for home, agreeing to meet back up tomorrow and prepare for an upcoming deal they had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Joel stepped out of his office and looked around the police department. Matt Hullum walked through the front door and tipped his hat to Joel. That was their universal way of saying, “I don’t personally want to strike up a conversation with you, but I guess I’ll greet you.” and most of them were used to tipping their hats to others by now.

In the police department, they had several divisions. Joel was head of investigation and also was the deputy, alongside Matt Hullum. In investigation, they also had Sheriff Burns, Gus Sorola, Chris, Miles, Kerry, and Monty.

Disloyalty and dishonor to the police department would probably get your ass beat by Burnie and fired on the spot. Burnie took the police force very seriously and took actions into his own hands when he knew no one else could hand it. This wasn’t a normal thing because Matt and Joel were normally leaping and bounding to get out of their offices and actually work. They were a bit lazy, but Matt normally got the back breaking stuff anyways. Joel stuck to investigating, and probably would spend most of his career. He didn’t want that, but this case was extremely underground.

The actual police department was full and bustling constantly. It was always full of people who had problems, complaints, and actual business there. It’s not like they were running a charity thing, but everyone who worked there was pretty important. They had to sweat the little stuff and worry about just about everything in Austin.

And then they had to worry about the smugglers. There are at least a single group of smugglers in every large town. Austin had their own, but you couldn’t just go around pointing fingers. It could make you lose your job in a heartbeat. And anyways, the department wasn’t quite sure.

They had leads, but you couldn’t just walk up to someone and ask if they smuggle alcohol. It took brains, bronze, and flat out sneakiness to get answers. They got their day jobs done, and then by night, they investigated the smuggling.

Joel sighed and walked out of the office. He normally did rounds later in the day, so this was great timing. It was around six o’ clock and he was positioned close to the floral shop. He had watched several people leave, many of which he recognized. A young man walked out lastly, wearing a black button-up shirt with brown pants and a hat on. Joel could tell he wasn’t from the area, but he was quite curious about him.

Joel slowly approached the gentleman and greeted him subtlety.

“Hello, sir, I am afraid I don’t know your name.” Joel stepped in Ray’s vision and Ray turned, looking a bit startled.

“Ray. Ray Narvaez Junior. Feel, uhm, free to call me whatever you’d like, sir.” Ray piped up.

“Alright, Ray. I’d seen you around before but I’d never caught your name. So, what were you doing in the florist’s shop? As far as I knew, Misses Tuggey didn’t have an assistant.” Joel told Ray, putting his words into the simplest terms he could.

“I work there part-time, just started here recently, s-sir.” Ray scratched the back of his head and sighed nervously.

“Interesting, so how long have you been in Austin?” Joel questioned casually.

“Around a year now, sir.” Ray chimed back becoming more laxed in the conversation.

“Interesting. I like the casual look you have, by the way. It suits you.” Joel commented.

“Oh thanks. I got this from Barbara’s shop across town.” Ray smiled.

“So, I’ll see you around sometime?” Joel quirked an eyebrow and gave a friendly smile.

“Sure.” Ray responded.

Joel finished his rounds for the evening and showed up back at the police department. He was greeted at his desk with a nice, fresh stack of paperwork. He worked on that for at least an hour. He clocked out at seven thirty three and told Matt and Burnie goodbye for the night.

He walked past a small community on way home. He walked near a home where he saw the same Puerto Rican from earlier on his front porch, sitting on his steps. He sat there walking to a tall, sleek gentleman with sandy blonde hair.

“I hope everything goes as planned. Griffon would be heartbroken if her shop went bankrupt. I don’t see why those sausages targeting her in the first place. She is so sweet. All the banking system people are is fucking plebs. Every last one of ‘em.” The blonde told Ray, trying to keep quiet.

Ray nodded and glanced in Joel’s direction. He smiled and raised a hand, giving a quick wave. Joel returned the wave and went on his way, earning a strange look from the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray had sat down on his couch, in his small house, when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered the door, only to be greeted by his favorite brit. Gavin greeted him and a brief smile and told him to come out on the front porch.

“So me and Geoffrey got home a lil’ while back and Griffon was in the kitchen sobbing her eyes out. When Geoff saw her, he looked like he’d had his heart smashed into a million pieces. Well, we started talking to Griffon and her shop’s been threatened for foreclosure. She had a crummy police officer visited the shop and found out a lady ran it. The bank is involved and Officer Burns was throwing a fit and needless to say, he also knows she keeps a foreigner in her house. So, she might not have the shop anymore! She said she was going to try to scrape up some money, but it’s hard, with a family of four an’ all. Millie is staying with her aunt in a different county for a while.” Gavin slurred and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I can give you guys some money.” Ray told Gavin, reaching for his wallet.

“No, no, no! Ray, you have just as much trouble getting money as I do. They don’t pay immigrants the same as they do natives anymore. And what with all the hate crimes! It’s ridiculous. But the officials won’t be doin’ a damn thing to help us anytime soon.” Gavin mumbled.

“I hope everything goes as planned. Griffon would be heartbroken if her shop went bankrupt. I don’t see why those sausages targeting her in the first place. She is so sweet. All the banking system people are is fucking plebs. Gavin told Ray, trying to keep quiet.

Ray looked over and saw Joel walking down the road. He’d stopped and was looking in Ray’s direction. Ray put his arm up and gave him a friendly wave, in which the wave was returned.

“He’s part of the law, you idiot!” Gavin practically yelled once Joel had walked away. “He’ll have you arrested in a heartbeat.”

Ray nodded and replied, “But he was really nice to me when we met earlier, on my way home. He even flirted with me a little. I think I kind of like him.”

“OH MY GOD, RAY, YOU CANNOT BE DOING THIS.”

“Look, let’s just go to bed. We’ve both had a long day.”

-

Ray got up the next morning feeling quite happy. There was an extra kick to his step and he felt like a new man. He made his way into town and bumped into Joel on his way to work.

“Oh, hi Ray. Who was that with you last night?” Joel asked.

“Oh, it was my friend, Gavin. He works at the factory up near the police department.” Ray pointed in the general direction.

“I work at the police department, so I’ve seen him time and time again. He seems interesting.” Joel commented.

“Thanks, I guess. He’s pretty cool. So, do you Roost—I mean policemen stay busy down at the department?” Ray scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Yeah, we Roosters keep pretty damn busy. But we get paid well, so it’s alright.” Joel gave a securing nod. He knew most of the shitty slang that the foreigners used on natives. Although, Gavin and Ray did come up with Roosters, because you couldn’t walk around in America calling police cocks. So Roosters was a nice substitute.

Ray gave a laugh at Joel calling himself a Rooster and moved his hand back to his side.

“So, you seem pretty interested in my job, why don’t we get to know each other a little better over dinner?” Joel asked.

Ray flushed. “Uhm, okay. But where and when?”

“How about this Saturday at the diner?” Joel recommended.

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.” Ray said, waving and walking off.

 

He made it to the floral shop about twenty minutes later and quickly snuck back. Geoff was holding up his most recent prize, a nice couple bottles of booze, and three more crates behind him. Ray walked up and congratulated Geoff, Ryan, and Jack on the recent win.

“You go, team gents. But you’ll have a hard time catching up with the lads.” Ray joked.

“Oh ha ha ha.” Geoff, Ryan and Jack responded at once.

Ray joined the duo, Michael and Gavin, who were separated, talking.

“Well speak of the fucking devil. We were just talking about you. I heard you were trying to hop on some cops dick?” Michael gave Ray a seriously concerned look as he announced that piece of information a bit too loudly.

“I am not. Gavin is being dramatic. But I did get asked out today.” Ray stammered.

“By who?” The both of them asked.

“Officer Heyman, otherwise known as Joel.” Ray said, nice and slowly for Michael and Gavin.

“So you are trying to hop on some cops dick.” Michael shook his head. “That’s fucking edgey. What if we get caught?”

“It’s just dinner. It’s not like anything bad will happen.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ray walked into the speakeasy and took his position of guarding and what not. He had to make sure no one like the cops got in. Ray normally did this job, seeing as he didn’t drink. He liked watching everyone act a little laid back and loose, but for most of the Hunters, it was their lifestyles.

People started showing up at about five and Ray allowed them in. He stopped admission at eight and walked in. Nothing bad ever happened before, so why would something bad happen today?

Ray walked by Jack with Caiti. Caiti stood next to Jack, Jack’s arm wrapped around Caiti’s waist, with a bottle of booze in each of their hands. Caiti got up on her tip-toes and gave Jack a peck on the cheek and Jack returned the kiss.

Ray kept walking around and spotted Michael and Gavin in a corner a little bit away from the group, getting quite hot and heavy. Ray watched Michael break away from Gavin and turn to Ray.

“Can I help you, Mister Narvaez?” Michael hummed, quirking his eyebrows.

Ray smiled and shook his head. He took another lap around the party and bumped into Geoff and Griffon. Griffon gave Ray a hug and offered him a bottle. Ray shook his head.

“Sorry to hear about your shop.” Ray said, watching Geoff walk over to get another bottle.

“Oh, honey, it’s fine. We’re getting the money. Things are looking good. If I had to say so, I’d say things we’re showing us all a new hope.” Griffon responded.

Ray nodded and continued to walk around the party. He found Gavin and Michael sneaking out and Ray knew what they were up to. Only trouble. Maybe they would get caught on their way to Michael’s house. Ray watched Lindsay enter the speakeasy and he waved politely at her. She returned the wave and went looking for Barbara.

He sighed. Things were normally chaotic at the parties, but Gavin and Michael never left. And Lindsay sure as hell never came inside. She was always paranoid about the police. What if someone walked in and found them? They’d get hung, that’s what. It would be straight to the gallows with all of them. Then Michael and pretty boy Gavin wouldn’t be headed for Michael’s house to do who knows what. Ray hissed out a breath and leaned up against the wall.

Then, out of fucking nowhere, the door to the speakeasy flung open and Sheriff Burns walked in, his gun out and aimed at the people of the party. His deputy, Matt, walked in behind him, carrying Michael and Gavin by the collars of their shirts.

Ray’s attention darted towards the other Hunters, who looked like they’d been shot.

“WHO IS IN CHARGE AROUND HERE?” Burnie yelled over the small crowd.

Geoff willed himself to slowly step up.

“I am, sir.” He mumbled, barely able to make himself make eye contact with the Sheriff.

“And so am I.” Jack and Ryan stepped up at the same time and spoke.

“I-I’m also in league with this speakeasy.” Ray piped up, his voice shaking.

“And so are those idiots your friend is strangling.” Geoff spat, watching Matt drop Gavin and Michael.

It was hard to look at anyone, but Geoff was strong willed and loyal to what he did.

“You all. Come with me, now. AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, GET HOME NOW.” Burnie’s voice strained as he yelled, making sure everyone got the message.

The speakeasy was emptied quickly. The Hunters were escorted to the county jail for the night and locked in separate cells placed close together. Burnie made sure to separate Gavin from both Michael and Geoff. So, he was placed on the other side of Ryan, at the end of his row of cells. Ray sat on the metal bench they liked to call beds and let out a deep sigh.

His chest hurt and he didn’t see this ending anyway but bad. And they couldn’t do a damn thing about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ray woke up to the sound of metal hitting metal. Sheriff Burns threw his nightstick at the front bars of Geoff’s cell and was now screaming at him.

“I USED TO FUCKING WORK WITH YOU, JACKASS. HOW COULD YOU TAKE A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES AND GO AGAINST THE LAW LIKE THAT? YOU REALIZE WE HAVE TO GET OUR JUDGE AND PUT ALL OF YOU ON TRIAL. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT PART MAKES ME SAD; WE CAN’T HANG ALL SIX OF YOU.” Burnie gritted his teeth for his last statement.

“I will make sure you and those damn immigrants go down to hell and rot for the rest of your lives.”

Ray rubbed his eyes and watched Burnie walk away.

“Wot an’ asshole.” Gavin stated quietly.

Geoff simply nodded; wiping Burnie’s spit off his face in disgust.

Ray sighed and sat up. His back hurt from actually falling to sleep on that damn bench. He really regretted waking up more though. He knew he was going to die, along with Gavin and Geoff. And knowing that was a terrible feeling all around.

Matt walked in, saying something to another deputy being out sick today and Ray’s stomach dropped. It was Joel they were talking about. He was kind of glad Joel didn’t have to see him here. But what was he going to say when he figured out. It was going to be hell for Ray and that’s all he knew.

The guys were escorted to the court room, a full jury in the stands. Ray looked over to the other men and saw Geoff squeezing his eyes shut. Maybe he was hoping he would just wake up from a nightmare and be able to kiss and hug Griffon, go into the next room and hug his daughter, tell her he loved her.

Gavin shook violently and bit his bottom lip. He gave Geoff a very nervous pat on the back and Geoff opened his eyes to the brit, looking tired and like he wanted to die. He probably did. Hell, they all did. Ryan panned around the room and spotted his wife. Ray watched his expression droop as he mouthed a few words to her. Ray had never been able to read lips, so he faced the judge and swallowed audibly.

He was nudged in the side and Michael gave him a nod of hope. “We don’t have a chance, but I just want you to know, you were my best friend.” He muttered, just loud enough so Ray could hear him. Ray nodded and bit his bottom lip.

The judge sat in his sat and brought the trial to life. He hit the gavel and Ray felt like time slowed down as it echoed around the room. He cleared his throat very audibly. The trial went by slowly for all the Hunters. They say and fidgeted and coughed through the silence. It felt hot for what felt like hours and cold for centuries. Ray and Gavin sunk their heads down when Burnie stood to defend his end of the stick.

After a few more hours, what seemed like days for Ray, the judge came to a conclusion of what their punishments would be.

“Gentleman, I want you to all to return to your cells for the night and rest up. You’ll learn of your conviction tomorrow, after noon. The jury won’t return. It will be the six of you and the three head police.” The judge spoke very confidently.

Ray honestly thought this man wanted Joel to learn about what he’d been doing. He wanted Joel to hate him. He wanted Joel to kill him, watch him hang from the noose; hear his neck snap around the rope. Ray gave a nervous shiver as they were taken back to the cells, and locked up securely.

“Do we even have a chance?” Michael asked, looking towards the older members.

Jack and Geoff exchanged a look and sighed.

“They can only hang three of us. It’s the law. They don’t favor immigrants. Ray and Gavin; that’s two, right off the bat. The judge will choose the third party. Burns will probably get me or Jack, because we created the group. I’m sorry I ever brought you dicks into this stupid business.” Geoff dipped his head down and wiped at his face.

“Don’t you fucking dare apologize for what you’ve created! Where would half of us be without each other?” Michael snarled and jumped up to his metal bars.

“Gavin would still be fucking homeless and starving. Probably even dead by this point! Ray would be dead. Remember when we saved him from those men from Dallas, who were trying to kill him. Had him cornered up and knives to his throat.” Michael paused, swallowing hard.

“Jack wouldn’t have met Caiti and Ryan would still be traveling as much as he used to. He never got a long taste of a town until we showed him he could belong. He could have a family, without the bond of blood. He have kinship, but it’s better than blood. It’s stronger than blood. We have friendship, and we’ll take it to the grave!” Michael finished strong, not noticing the tears streaming down his face.

“Michael’s right. We’ve always had each other and it’s the strongest bonds we’ve ever had, or wanted.” Gavin chimed behind Michael and bit back a sob.

They all cried, whether it was loud or soft or mumbled out. They could only sit and wait. Nobody visited, but at points in the day, they all could hear Griffon screaming to see her husband. Lindsay came by, but as an ally, she was denied the privilege of seeing the boys. She had some choice words for Burnie and she probably should’ve kept them to herself.

Ray slumped down on his bench and watched as the world went black. He wished he wouldn’t wake up in the morning, but he knew god wouldn’t give him such a grace.


End file.
